


Luck -Hulkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is very lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck -Hulkeye

Bruce considers himself very lucky.   
He managed to turn his life around.   
He has a good friends.  
And an amazing boyfriend.   
He is not hunted like an animal.   
He is one of the heroes that saved the planet.  
Now he is getting married.   
He couldn't get luckier.


End file.
